


A night of love and comfort

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, M/M, They live on the surface, never bothered to mentioned a echo cock cause I wrote this sometime last night, some sweet fluffy sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: The soft humming coming from Gaster was enough to lull Grillby to fall asleep his tears now dry, Gaster couldn't help but smile at their firefly…..the light of their life, they leaned down murmuring a soft I love you before kissing Grillby's cheek, as they drifted off to sleep they didn't fail to notice the smile on Grillby's peaceful features before finally falling asleep their hand holding the bartenders with their fingers interlaced with each other.





	A night of love and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who suffers from depression this does happen where it can suddenly hit hard out of nowhere
> 
> and for some reason the idea of Grillby suffering from centuries old depression came to mind so.....yea
> 
> I wrote this at some late hour of the night so if this sucks well im sorry ok?

Numb that was the right word to describe how he felt right? He had closed the bar early more so than what one would considered normal, it obviously made it clear that another way of depression had hit him like a bullet train.

Grillby sat at the end of the of his and Gaster’s bed in his pyjama bottoms while shirtless, staring at the full body mirror hanging on the wall as he stared off into space his flames giving off a low orange glow.

He didn't hear his lover enter the room, it was only when Gaster climb onto the bed and wrapped their arms around him, the scientists head resting on his shoulder. “another wave of depression?” they murmured where ears would be if he was human, Grillby could only nod.

They stayed like this in silence for a few minutes until Grillby spoke. “...what do you see in me....” he whispers out shakily fighting back a wave of tears of a breakdown he did not wish to have. “I’m nothing more than a weapon bred for war….” Gaster frowns softly at Grillby before answering. “you are not a weapon bred for war….I see an amazing parent and husband who loves his family….” they kiss the bartenders cheek.

“let me show you….how much I cherish you my dear firefly” Gaster murmurs causing Grillby to shiver, feeling one of his lover’s hands travel up his scarred chest then up to his neck causing him to tilt his head up. “Gaster I-....” he begins only for the scientist to cut him off. “no….don't say anything” they say softly before moving and laying Grillby onto his back.

Grillby watched as Gaster climbs on top of him placing gentle kisses on his neck. “I adore you so much....” Gaster murmurs softly. “you could of let your mage banish you after the war yet you stayed….for that I’m grateful” they rest their head against the bartenders scarred chest where his soul was. “though so many scars cover you I find you handsome….hearing your soul beat lets me know your alive” they whisper softly.

He lets out a gasp which morphs into a moan feeling Gaster slip their hand into his pyjama bottoms grabbing his cock and beginning to stroke the organ slowly. “nnnn haa…” he lets a hot breath escape him as Gaster continued to speak. “hearing your moans….your voice in general is music to my ears my love” they coo out softly.

This continued on for a couple more minutes as Grillby was just about on the verge of tears hearing such sweet words come from his lover, he lets out a low moan feeling Gaster push into him, he hadn't noticed that the scientist had removed the last of his clothing and their own clothing.

As Gaster thrusts slowly in and out Grillby, murmuring sweet words and countless i love you, the scientist was determined to show how much they loved the bartender, as time went on Grillby's moans and cries became louder as Gasters pace had begin to speed up they were both getting close.

It was when Gaster kissed Grillby deeply and with passion that they both cummed their moans muffled by each other, they now both laid there in bed the scientist holding the bartender close humming softly.

The soft humming coming from Gaster was enough to lull Grillby to fall asleep his tears now dry, Gaster couldn't help but smile at their firefly…..the light of their life, they leaned down murmuring a soft I love you before kissing Grillby's cheek, as they drifted off to sleep they didn't fail to notice the smile on Grillby's peaceful features before finally falling asleep their hand holding the bartenders with their fingers interlaced with each other.


End file.
